Roses and Flames
by GeekGurl12
Summary: Erik Dragneel, a dragon slayer like his father, meets someone who changes his life forever and has a lot of dark secrets that she doesn't even really know about. Is this girl worth fighting for or even worth having a life with? Story better than summary. A lot of Own creations and maybe between Ratings T and M. Made by Myself and HumanBumblebee


_**[Please read:**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read HumanBumblebee's and my Fanfiction. This is both ours but you need to give him most of the credit cause I said so. Also don't give us a hard time cause He has only seen 2 seasons and I have seen 1 and the beginning of season 2. And also this is a "Fan"-"Fiction" Most things are not going to be exactly correct. My grammar and spelling is horrible, I do not have spell check, and my all key board sucks. Also the couples is who we think would be cute together and this is into a future kind of life with fairy tail and there is a lot of . SO I warned you. Don't Bitch. Just read. Or if you know you'll Bitch….Just leave now. Thank you.]**_

_**[Chapter 1]**_

It felt like only a few seconds had past, but Erik Dragneel (Son of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel) Knew it had to be about 3 hours that had past him. 3 precious hours that could have been spent with his best buddy Dilan Fullbuster (Son of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Fullbuster) or perhaps with his father and his uncle Happy. Anywhere, but here.

Where is here you ask? Here is at his mother's home with her and his fiancée Ur Fullbuster (Dilan's Twin sister). He loved them to death and was extremely patient, but at the moment they'd be the death of him. Lucy was pregnant with an unknown gender yet her, Ur, and Erik was planning stuff for the new born. Or more like Ur and Lucy was planning. Ur just dragged him with her. Ur was a little boy crazy and hyper. Wasn't really Erik's kind of girl, but it also wasn't his choice to marry her one day.

When they were kids, their parents would tease them and say how cute they would be together and one day they'll get married and Ur took that a little too seriously and so did he. Erik thought he would disappoint his parents if he didn't marry Ur so he went with it, but he wasn't happy about it at all. He didn't even like Ur that way. She was only a friend to him. A very..Very…very…annoying friend.

"Erik, are you even listening to me?"Snapped Lucy.

Erik woke up from his thoughts.

"Uh…Huh? Sorry, Mom…" Erik apologized as his cheeks turned a soft baby pink.

Lucy sighed at her son as she put a hand on her growing stomach, "We were talking about names for the baby. Have any suggestions?"

Erik was quiet for a minute as he started to think. He slowly shook his head. Ur then stood up as her long darkish blue (that almost looked black) hair swayed.

"How about Gabriella! It's such a pretty name!" Ur said.

"What makes you think it might be a girl?" Erik asked.

"I don't. I'm saying if she 'had' a girl."

"Then what about a boy name?"

Ur had to think for a moment. She then smirked and laid her hands on her hips.

"Gabriel. "

Erik groaned as Lucy laughed.

"Um let's think of something different ok?" Lucy said sweetly.

But before Ur could say anything, the front door swung open. Dilan walked in with a sweet smile on his face, but that smile wasn't fooling Erik. Dilan was up to something. Something that made Erik smirk.

"Hey Mrs. Heartfilia can I barrow Erik for a while, Please. I want to do a job, but dad won't let me unless I take someone with me."

"Oh. Uh. Sure, Dilan."

Erik quickly got up to join his partner, but before they can make it out the door-Ur quickly complained.

"I want to go!"

The boys sighed. "Sis, You can't. It's like…a really hard mission." Dilan said.

"I'm not five, Dilan! I can handle it!" Ur fussed.

"You act like it…" Dilan whispered where only Erik could hear. Erik chuckled and walked over to his fiancée and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Listen, Ur. If this is as hard as Dilan says it is…I want you to stay. I don't want you getting hurt. I would never forgive myself. Stay here with mom and help her around." Erik said in a soft tone.

Ur blushed softly and nodded, "Ok….Come back safely. You hear?"

"Loud and clear." Erik said.

Then quickly, the boys left. Erik sighed in relief.

"Thanks, dude, for getting me out of there."

"Don't mention it."

"So what kind of job are we doing?"

"We are going to take out a small group from the Red hood dark guild, but just a small group for 2,000J."

Erik then stopped in his tracks with Dilan following a few seconds after him.

"Wait? Red hood? That sounds familiar…I think dad told me about that guild before…" Erik said softly.

"Well we get to take 'em out! Well a small group. You with me brother?!"

"Hell ya!" Erik answered as flames came out of the palm of his hands.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading the 1st chapter and I hope I can get the 2nd chapter up soon.

T


End file.
